1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine tools and more specifically to a laser machining system in which the laser beam is moved in three axes relative to a fixed workpiece.
2. Prior Art
Most prior art laser machining systems have been systems, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE. 31,092, in which the workpiece to be machined has been moved in one or two axes relative to the laser beam used to do the machining operations. The system design for the workpiece moving apparatus has been restricted because the design was largely borrowed from laboratory type moving tables.
The other major prior art area from which laser machining systems have borrowed is non-laser heavy metal removal machines and plate processing equipment. Such existing systems are not suitable for high-speed contouring at speeds up to 500 inches per minute, for example.
It would, therefore, be an advance in the art to increase the production capacity and flexibility of laser machining systems by the control of the laser beam in three independent axes. The same automatic control system which controls the manipulation of the laser beam can be used to control the operation of the laser, the application of proper working gases and all of the operations necessary for automatic operation.